The End of Naruto
by baika5
Summary: This is how I believe Naruto should end. Please read and review! Oh and make sure to suggest what YOU guys want to happen at the end of Naruto :


**Chapter 1**

**This is a story of how I believe Naruto should end. In the story, the Fourth Great Shinobi World War is over with the Allied Shinobi forces winning(: yay! Unfortunately, Madara is still alive and thinking up of another way to take over the world. Oh and by the way, Naruto managed to escape the turtle-island and help the Shinobi win the war by using the in-control nine-tailed fox.**

Naruto laid in bed dreaming…dreaming of when he, Sakura, and Sasuke were doing the bell training with Kakashi. He remembered when HE was the one tied to the wooden pole and forced to watch his teammates eat while his stomach growled fiercely. Naruto smiled. It all seemed as if it was yesterday…

Naruto's dream turned more towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled.

Then it shifted to Sakura's urgent request of bringing home Sasuke and Naruto's promise…the promise that was still never fulfilled.

Naruto woke up, crying. He missed Sasuke; he missed Team 7; he missed the way things used to be. He knew that if he was ever going to be happy, he needed to bring Sasuke back. But how? He was all wrapped around hate, and revenge. But what else did he want? He killed Itachi. He killed Danzo. The hidden leaf village was destroyed. What else could Sasuke want? Oh yeah, to kill Naruto.

Before Sasuke had joined Orochimaru, he and Naruto had a big fight at the Valley of Death. At that fight, Sasuke and Naruto had both realized they had a bond. They were best friends. While Naruto loved the fact that he and Sasuke were best friends and rivals, Sasuke was sickened by it. He didn't want any friends. He knew they would just slow him down. So he knew he had to kill Naruto. So why didn't he just finish Naruto off on that day? Because he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was the one to kill his best friend. But of course he couldn't tell himself that. He simply made an excuse that he did not want to gain the mangekyou sharingan by listening to Itachi. Though, deep down he knew he had made a bond so strong, that only death could break it.

Naruto got out of bed and started pacing around his room, thinking. He needed a plan to find Sasuke. He knew he would never be able to bring him back, but he knew that they were destined to fight and in the end, one of them was going to die.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Naruto quickly turned around, startled by the sudden burst of noise.

"Quick we need your help! Tsunade has been kidnapped by Madara!" a muffled voice said.

It sounded like Sakura.

Naruto opened the door. It was Sakura.

"Slow down Sakura. How did he get in the village? And how did he manage to get Tsunade? She's old but she can still fight!" Naruto asked.

Sakura, obviously not amused by his crude humor, explained that Madara used his space time jutsu to teleport to Tsunade. She was caught off guard, and he teleported her away somewhere. Now, nobody knows where she is.

Naruto and Sakura ran to Kakashi's house. He was there, waiting for them. Sai was there too.

"We have been sent on an S-Rank mission to retrieve Tsunade. Pack your belongings and meet back here in 10 minutes. Go!" said Kakashi.

"Yes!" we all answered in unison.

Back at his house, Naruto knew he would be gone for a while. He packed his weapons, some food, and the picture of Team 7 into his backpack and ran back to Kakashi's house. Everyone was already there.

"The Anbu Black Ops have informed me that Tsunade was most likely taken to Madara's most recent hideout. Fortunately, yesterday I was on a mission to locate this hideout and I successfully managed to do so. It is in the Hidden Village of the Mist in the Country of Water. It will take several days to get there, and he may have changed his hideout, but it's the best we got. If no one has anything else to say, we shall go now." Kakashi stated.

Everyone looked at him in silence with determined looks on their faces. In the back of his head, Naruto wondered about Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, if we see Sasuke…" Naruto started but was cutoff.

"He is not our priority right now, Naruto. If we see him, we will battle him, possibly to the death, for the sake of the mission. I'm sorry, but it is what it is." Kakashi firmly declared.

Naruto got a sad look on his face. Sakura looked at him and held his hand. This of course, made him feel a little bit better.

"Any more questions?" Kakashi asked.

No one said anything.

"Ok, let's go."

The team started running to their destination. They were determined to retrieve their Hokage, but Naruto was determined to retrieve Sasuke as well.

**End of chapter one! Yay! Sorry that it was so short. Next one will be longer, I promise(: Please review and suggest anything that I can add to the story. Such as if Naruto should die, or Sasuke? Oh and any couples? Like Naruto + Hinata, or Sasuke + Sakura? I will be adding a new chapter every Sunday! So make sure you check every week! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
